


The Same Sun on the Rise

by sophiahelix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Language Kink, Light Angst, M/M, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: “You were good,” Yuzu whispers into his neck.Javi doesn't saynot good enough. Yuzu wouldn't like it, though it’s true, and the words are in the air anyway.“You were better,” he says instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have only just discovered these two, but I've, um, fallen hard. Once I saw [the picture with the medal](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com/post/159454149164), I was a goner; hence this fic.
> 
> Thanks to shdwsilk for the beta, Nebulia for linking the picture, and someitems and silent_parts for all the Twitter squeeing in the last couple weeks.
> 
> Spanish translations available with hover text and also in the end notes for mobile viewers. Thanks to cafe_conleche and Mandarinita for after the fact Spanish corrections! My Latin American Spanish was very rusty. :D
> 
> Title from LP's "Tokyo Sunrise"

_Some day in the sky we'll see the same sun on the rise_  
_Wherever you go_  
_Far as Tokyo_  
_I can say_  
_I'll see you again_

Yuzu always laughs when they kiss, and it's no different tonight. He's a being of constant motion, his hands smoothing Javi’s face, shifting on the bed to turn their bodies around. Now he tugs Javi’s hair, fingers digging into his ribs, and nips at his earlobe, laughing, laughing. It's joy he's making with his body, but it's serious, too, when he takes a deep breath and looks Javi right in the eyes just before — 

Javi never thought he'd want it like this. For years, it was quick, easy touches between them; using their hands in a hotel bed, their mouths on the kitchen floor. Transient, like their lives, played out on buses and in the dressing rooms of faraway rinks. They meet when Yuzu’s in Toronto and when they compete, always that whiplash tension between slow stretching muscles or stage nerves, unpolished programs or bright lights. Sometimes it’s Javi taking Yuzu home after a late dinner for an even later night, sleeping in while Yuzu’s up and showered the moment his alarm goes off at six. Sometimes it’s Yuzu pulling Javi down a hall, out of sight, ruining his makeup with a biting kiss just before he goes on. A light, complicated rhythm that’s always worked for them, without either needing more.

And then Yuzu asked to fuck him.

Yuzu was beautiful that championship night in Saitama, powerful and perfect, and Javi was drunk with it. Drunk with wine, too, but just as much from the glow in Yuzu’s eyes, the cant of his hips, the careful radiance of his smile as he wet his lips and touched Javi. _Can I? Can I?_

Javi must've hesitated a moment too long, because Yuzu sat up and reached onto the nightstand, for the medal that was so much brighter than the one back in Javi’s room. He slid his hand around the back of Javi’s neck, pulling, and Javi bent his head, easy, like he'd gone to his knees at the rink. It's easy to give everything to Yuzu.

He rode Yuzu that night three years ago, his knees aching and Yuzu’s medal dragging heavy between them as they kissed; open-mouthed, sloppy, panting. Yuzu’s hands were soft but firm on Javi’s hips, and the look on his face as he finished stayed burned into Javi’s memory for months after, a perfect afterimage of him. Head tipped back, dark eyes crinkled up, laughing.

Yuzu won that gold medal like he won tonight's, taking the lead with a stunning final skate while Javi lagged behind, spent. If he was gassed then, he's doubly so now, with his hips sore from falls and that sick heaviness in his chest from missing the podium. It's a shit end to the season, and Javi wants to hole up for about a month back home, licking his wounds and not thinking about next year. He's tired.

He's never too tired for Yuzu, though. And Yuzu gives back to him, endlessly, with that bright quick smile that can be as knowing as it is kind. There's a sharpness to Yuzu, not enough to cut, but always enough to see.

Javi’s still wearing his medal. No one said anything about it, as they waved off the last few interviewers and got on the shuttle bus back to the hotel. They took seats across the aisle from each other and Yuzu slid down, knees wide, while Javi sat up straight with his head resting on the back of the seat. He tilted it sideways, watching Yuzu, and the medal was heavy around his neck.

He’s fucked Yuzu twice. Boston and Shanghai, exhausted and exhilarated, Yuzu smiling up at him. Wearing Javi’s medal, the way Javi will do for him tonight. 

They've never done it like this for any other event, because Worlds is special, the end of the season. They're weary and worn, after months of competition, and sometimes Javi thinks it could only happen this way, when they're too tired not to be easy together, with everything open between them.

In the hotel room Yuzu just holds him again, arms wrapped close around his neck, and Javi kisses his temple. When they first met, years ago, he had to remember to greet Yuzu differently, like the other Asian skaters he knew, who backed off flushed and embarrassed when he leaned in. It was politeness then, but now it's self-preservation; it feels like he can't kiss Yuzu in public without everything showing.

“You were good,” Yuzu whispers into his neck.

Javi doesn't say _not good enough_. Yuzu wouldn't like it, though it’s true, and the words are in the air anyway.

“You were better,” he says instead. He holds Yuzu tighter, and then steps back, toward the bed. Yuzu catches hold of the ribbon around Javi’s neck and lets his fingers slide down it as Javi pulls away. His gaze drops to fix on the gold when it comes into his hands, with a strange, dim smile on his face. For just a moment the ribbon strains around Javi’s neck, keeping him still, and then Yuzu lets go, the medal swinging down to thump against Javi’s chest.

Yuzu looks up at him, and the distant smile grows close and warm instead. “Both good.” 

They kiss and undress and get into bed. Yuzu laughs and shifts around until he's underneath Javi, still smiling. Javi feels so tall like this, looking down at him, and he thinks Yuzu likes that, even though in reality there's only a few centimeters between them. 

Yuzu liked being fucked, last year and the year before that. He was eager, when they got back from the rink; stripping down to nothing but the medal and laying himself out on the bed like another prize, all heavy eyes and spread legs, inviting. It was something Javi had never let himself want before, and then he was afraid he'd want it all the time. He couldn't stop thinking about how Yuzu’s body held him, so hot and alive, and how Yuzu hooked his ankles over Javi’s shoulders and _took_ it, rocking into the movements of his hips, breathing so hard he was gasping, half-laughing. How much Yuzu wanted it.

But Yuzu asked to fuck him first, and Javi hasn't stopped thinking about that, either.

He isn't drunk on anything tonight, except maybe his own emotions. It's been a while since he's had to dam them up this way, fighting against the overwhelming tide. This season has been bad for him, and good for Yuzu, and it's hard to shift back to chasing him. Yuzu has shined so bright this year, it's almost hurt to look at him.

Yuzu’s glowing softly now, lying beneath Javi, a quiet smile on his face. His hands aren't quiet, rubbing Javi’s thighs and over his hips, reaching around behind. Javi can see this will be like last time, with him working hard as Yuzu holds him, the medal swaying between them the only thing that’s not calm and still.

 _Al Diablo con eso_ , he thinks.

He slides off from where he was settled and warm on Yuzu’s lap. The air is cool on his bare skin as he shifts on the bed, stretching out on his back. Yuzu turns to face him, and the calm smile of a moment ago is gone, his expression turned crooked and uncertain. 

“Javi?” he asks, his voice high and questioning.

Javi feels a brief pang. He reaches out to touch Yuzu’s face, cupping his cheek. “It's all right. Just, uh — like this?”

Yuzu’s glance flickers down, and then slowly up, over Javi’s body. It leaves heat in its wake, blood stirring until Javi feels himself flushing from his chest up to his face, his palm sweating against Yuzu’s skin.

“If you want, yes,” Yuzu says, and his smile is a wicked, curving line now.

Then he moves, fast, springing up. He kisses Javi first thing, and _this_ is what Javi wants, Yuzu in motion. Fingers in his hair, tweaking at his ear, scratching over his nipples until Javi groans and arches his back. Yuzu sucks a hard bruise onto Javi’s neck, riding his thigh, grinding against him. Javi bites his own lip, his fingertips biting into Yuzu’s ass as he pushes him down, and he hopes that leaves bruises too. This has to be enough to carry them through a long time apart.

He bites his lip harder on a groan when Yuzu fingers him, slick and insistent. Javi closes his eyes and slides a hand into Yuzu’s thick, soft hair, stroking and then tugging as Yuzu opens him more. It's steady and not slow, and he can feel how much Yuzu _wants_ , as he covers Javi’s belly with soft, wet kisses. 

“Suck me,” Javi sighs, when Yuzu gets lower. He feels Yuzu smile against his skin, shaking his head under Javi’s hand. Javi bucks his hips, demanding. “Come on.”

Yuzu lifts up, and Javi opens his eyes to meet his gaze, dark and burning. He isn't smiling now. “Take one more,” Yuzu says, seriously, moving his hand for emphasis. 

For a long minute, neither of them looks away. Javi holds his breath, and then lets it out forcefully. He doesn't know who he's trying to outlast here, what he's trying to prove. He wants this as much as Yuzu does, and here in this hotel room he can have it. 

“Do it,” Javi says, and closes his eyes again.

Yuzu’s next finger is a stretch, eased by the sweet familiar heat of Yuzu’s mouth on his cock. He tugs at Yuzu’s hair again, pulling his feet up for leverage as he rocks his hips into it. _Joder_ , Yuzu is good at this, and after years of kitchen floors and backstage dressing rooms and once the goddamn bus bathroom this is how Javi likes it best, on his back in bed with Yuzu moving over him, warm and lean and intent.

Yuzu sucks the head of his cock, tonguing him delicately, and thrusts his fingers in hard. Javi lets out a rough, pained groan and reaches up for the headboard with one hand, the other still buried in Yuzu’s hair. It's too much, he can't get his breath, the way Yuzu moves soft and fierce at the same time, overwhelming him.

Then Yuzu’s moving away, reaching back for a condom. Javi squeezes the top of the headboard with both hands now, trying to slow his breaths. Yuzu is back before he's really ready, but that feels right. Somehow Javi wants to be off balance and apprehensive as Yuzu kneels up between his thighs, making his heart race.

“Yuzu,” Javi breathes out, reaching up to cup his face again with one hand. He licks his lips, trying to find the words in English, or Spanish even. There aren't words for how he feels right now, though, and he thinks Yuzu knows that, as he smiles down and tips his head to rest on Javi’s.

He feels Yuzu’s hand come up to brush his cheek, then move lower, and he realizes Yuzu’s tracing the fabric of the ribbon still around Javi’s neck. It makes Javi’s chest clench up, an sharp, intrusive wave of cold coming over him suddenly, but Yuzu brushes their noses together and gives him a soft, light kiss.

“It’s good on you,” Yuzu whispers. “Win more. I want you on podium with me.”

Javi reaches up to clutch the back of Yuzu’s neck, tight, and pulls him in for a hard kiss. It turns open-mouthed, hot and rough, and then Yuzu shifts his weight back on his knees to push against Javi, slipping inside. Javi gasps against his mouth, holding him tighter, thighs pressing around his ribs as it happens. 

This isn't like last time, tipsy and dizzy, Javi rocking down slow and controlled. They were so young then, careful and careless all at once, drinking in the glory but knowing there was still so much ahead. Javi’s fucked Yuzu twice since then. They live on different continents most of the time and neither of them knows what the next year will bring, but right now he's the one on his back, letting Yuzu in.

It happens fast. Yuzu is graceful and gentle but tonight he _wants_ , and the strokes of his hips are powerful, deep. Javi gasps with each thrust, a roar building in his ears, tingling everywhere. It's so shocking, so much, as Yuzu pushes into him over and over, filling him up. Javi squeezes his eyes shut, clutching the headboard so tight he can hardly feel his fingers, anchored by his hold on the back of Yuzu’s neck. He can't get used to the hot, solid presence of Yuzu moving inside him and he thinks he never wants to, that everything between them should stay this surprising and new.

They don't fuck in English, once they really start. The language is a stretch for Yuzu at the best of times and it's a relief for both for them to let go, whispering words the other doesn't know, though they've both picked up more over the years. There are some things Javi still couldn't say, if he knew for sure that Yuzu understood.

“Fóllame,” he groans now, and he knows Yuzu doesn't know that one, because how could he when they've only done this once. “No pares, sigue adelante, _fóllame_. ” He sucks in a huge, shuddering breath and exhales, softly, “Don't stop, _please_ ,” because if Yuzu stops it will be worse even than him hearing Javi beg, undone like this.

Yuzu doesn't stop. He says something, too low for Javi to catch any words he knows, but he hears his own name between panting breaths. Yuzu thrusts into him harder, their hips slapping, and Javi feels it in every part of his body and Yuzu’s too, the sheer physical force of them together. 

He blinks his eyes open to see Yuzu looking down at him, watching with a sideways, satisfied smile, his mouth falling open as he breathes hard. Yuzu’s hair is sweaty on his forehead, falling almost in his eyes, their spark dimmed now under his heavy lids but still there. Javi’s gaze passes over Yuzu’s beautiful neck and strong shoulders, back up to the intensity of his slender, happy face, and what he reads there, suddenly, is love.

Yuzu leans in closer, slowing the snap of his hips to smooth, short rolls, rubbing against Javi’s body. He rests his forehead on Javi’s, his lids dropping even lower.

“Te quiero," he whispers.

It's what Javi said to him last year in Boston, and in Shanghai the year before that, and what Yuzu said backstage today, his medal and his arms around Javi’s neck, mouth pressed to his ear. It sends shivers through Javi now, his blood gone fiery hot, and he pulls Yuzu in for another needy, gasping kiss, wanting him to move faster. Yuzu shifts his weight onto one hand, though, his other sliding across Javi’s chest. 

For a moment Javi thinks he's going for the medal again, but he wraps his hand around Javi’s cock instead, and it’s familiar and overwhelming at the same time. Yuzu strokes him the way he knows Javi likes it, building slow, but Javi’s so worked up and sensitive, aware of Yuzu inside him, that he groans sharply into Yuzu’s mouth, rocking his hips up for more.

“Más,” Javi moans. “ _Rápido_ , Yuzu, lo necesito…”

His face goes even hotter at the desperate sound of his voice, but then he's lost in the feeling, sweet pleasure winding through him, almost, almost there. Yuzu’s moving again, grinding shallow, and Javi can't get his breath, can't do anything but gasp and feel and need. Yuzu is everything he knows, and all that he wants, for one small, perfect moment.

Then he comes, shaking and clenching hard around Yuzu, with a harsh, raw shout. It feels like fire, burning and bright, and like the thunder that brings the rain, tumultuous and clean, and it leaves him in a gasping white-hot darkness, unaware of the limits of his body.

Yuzu doesn't wait. He lets out a small moan as he starts to move again, the first sound he's made in a while. Javi’s floating and gone, still trying to catch his breath, but he opens his eyes to watch Yuzu come undone. 

This isn't like the last time either, when Yuzu was smiling and easy as he lay beneath Javi, letting him set the pace. Now Yuzu’s brows come down and he pulls his lip between his teeth and stares at Javi’s chest, concentrating as he moves faster, harder. He keeps making those soft sounds, every time he strains to push deep inside Javi, and when Javi cups his face with both hands he finally closes his eyes.

“Cariño,” Javier says, low. “Amor. Has estado increíble esta noche.”

Yuzu moans again and Javi keeps going, telling him how good he was, how beautiful on the ice. How much he wants them to be together like this, all the time. Everything it's hard to say, everything he wants but can't have. 

“Javi,” Yuzu gasps, insistent, and he leans heavily into Javi’s hands, his hips suddenly slow and jerky, shoving in hard. Javi groans, sensitive, but he wants to stay here for Yuzu, holding him through it. He can feel Yuzu’s hot breath on his face, the way his lean, strong body shudders in Javi’s arms, and he wants to remember this always, being young and in love.

He holds Yuzu, after, lying on his chest with his head under Javi’s chin. They're both quiet for a long while, and he cherishes Yuzu’s unaccustomed stillness. There's always something coming for them, somewhere to be or something to do, and it's a luxury to simply lie here, Yuzu pressing lazy kisses to his throat every so often. 

Yuzu was commanding tonight, magnetic, both here and on the ice. Strong and confident, everything Javi’s glimpsed in him before fully developed in the last year. They live their parallel lives, continents apart, but somehow these rare, intertwining moments feel like the most vivid part of Javi’s life. Javi doesn't know how it'll be the next time, because it's always different, but it's always the same, too — joyful and passionate and alive.

It’s growing cooler in the room now. The ribbon around his neck chafes when Yuzu shifts, and Javi sighs, coming back to himself.

“We should call Brian,” he says.

Yuzu shakes his head, against Javi’s chest. “Mm.”

“He’ll want to have dinner with you.”

“With us,” Yuzu says, the words indistinct in his mouth, like he's having to recall English again.

“We should call him.”

Now Yuzu sighs. “Later. Soon.”

Javi doesn't really want to have dinner with Brian either, though he knows they will in the end. Brian will call eventually, discreetly; he knows how it is with them. Javi doesn't think he could stand it, if no one did.

“Soon,” Javi says, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Al Diablo con eso: to hell with that  
> Joder: fuck  
> Fóllame: fuck me  
> No pares, sigue adelante: don't stop, keep going  
> Te quiero: I love you  
> Lo necesito: I need it  
> Cariño: sweetheart  
> Has estado increíble esta noche: you were incredible tonight
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
